Super Terrarian
Super version of the Terrarian class. Can learn skills from multiple classes allowing for powerful customization and optimization. 'Quest' When you reach level 45, talk to the Magician(he comes when you rescue him in the cave level or below, after killing the Wall of Flesh) and he will give you the quest. You be asked to explore the Forest, Jungle and Corruption Biomes, kill 100 Green Slimes, kill the King Slime Boss(summoned with a Slime Crown) and talk to the Guide. After completing the tasks, simply talk to the Magician again to become a Super Terrarian. 'Skills' Can't learn: Provoke, Explosive Impact, Weak Point(Fighter Skills), Eagle's Eye, Precise Shot, Arrows Rain(Ranger Skills), Coin Toss, All My Loots, Coin Speciality(Merchant Skills), Fireball, Waterbolt, Summon Food, Mana and Life Bounds, Wild Thorns, Harpoon Barrage(Mage Skills), Bless, Vile Punishment, Revelation, Demon Bane, Staff and Club Habilities(Acolyte Skills), Master of Blades, Hide, Snatch(Thief Skills). 1: Steal appears to cause the target to drop items as though it died. It does work against mini bosses, but does work against minibosses, such as the Wyvern and Ice Golem, allowing for rapid collection of difficult to acquire resources. Testing indicates it may be possible for multiple nearby targets to drop items at once. 2: Magic Missile damage appears to be based on base equipped weapon damage, regardless of type, but gains sizeable bonuses if a magic weapon is used. While "casting" the player's horizontal speed (but not vertical speed) is reduced until the spell is cast. At 133 Dexterity, this is ~6 seconds, while at 3 Dexterity it is only 3, making Dexterity a poor choice if you intend to use this skill. Wisdom currently reduces cast time, 3: Heavy Slash does not multiply weapon projectiles. 4: During testing, a level 10 heal consistently healed 1731 on a 3909 max health character, or ~44%, and increased with intelligence and wisdom (2069 with 130 Wisdom, 3091 with 130 Intelligence as well). Only at maximum intelligence and wisdom does Heal actually restore the 79% health advertised. 'Final Level Status' Skill Ratings You get 49 skill points, and 154 points needed to max every skill. Knowing what's worth the investment is more valuable to the Super Terrarian than any other. Meh Tier - Actively bad to increase. Teleport: 1 point gives a reusable potion effect and is free. Adding a skill point turns it into a Magic Mirror effect, a low level, more easily found item means that increasing its level actually downgrades ''the skill's value. Merchant's Eye: Merchant's Eye isn't necessary to maintain in combat, and its cooldown is less than a minute, meaning that permanent scavenger is trivial to maintain. ''Eh Tier - Consider leaving at level 1. Concentration: With a cooldown of slightly less than a minute, Archery level 1 can be maintained indefinitely as it is, and does not increase its effect whatsoever. Unless you hate hitting F4 once a minute while working on other stuff, this isn't worth a single skill point. Concentration Virtude: You should be sitting on thousands of MP anyway, 25% is questionably useful, and easily replicated with items if needed. Get it up to 5 if you want Speed Up Mana Recovery, otherwise consider spending your points elsewhere, even as a mage. Discount/Overcharge: Considering how easy it is to accumulate absurd amounts of wealth, these skills are arguably unnecessary. If you really need them, you may want to just start a Merchant character to handle supply runs, because the Super Terrarian has plenty of other skills to go for with its meager points. Magic Missile: Because Magic Missile's cast time increases with level, it may be worth keeping it at a low level to maximise its output and minimise cast time. Undead Banishment: Universal damage bonus - Good! Restricted only to Undead... Not so much. Many of the most dangerous enemies and bosses are not undead, and the Super T has plenty of other skills it can be boosting instead, so think hard before going with this one. Steal: Steal is a pretty great ability in all fairness, but since you have to be level 45, hit hardmode, and found the Wizard to even start your path to Super Terrarianhood, chances are you've got a lot of the good stuff already. As such, you might want to consider running a thief for your early stealing needs. Pie Tier - Good, build independent skills. Vigor: Defence is one of the more universally useful stats out there, and while having more of it won't necessarily save you from being one-shotted by a King Deity Overlord Slime's 9000 damage, it's a pretty safe pick if you've got the points to spare, but don't feel you have to go crazy. While immunity to Knockback sounds appealling, remember that you're probably carrying the Ankh, or at least Obsidian Shield. Freedom: Move speed is awesome, and fairly hard to increase, so getting just shy of the 140% movement cap with a single skill is always nice, though slow is a fairly uncommon debuff. Flexibility: Minor defensive debuffs are mildly inconvenient, but Dodge% more than covers the downside with its potency (and is, conveniently, offset by five levels of Vigor), giving effectively a 25% damage reduction to minor threats, and a 25% chance of actually surviving major ones, coupled with maxed Agility you'll be sitting with a 75%. The only downside is that nothing else boosts dodge, but when you can, on average, take three or four hits from the Dungeon Guardian without dying, that's just being greedy. Heal: Given how difficult healing is to come by, Heal is simply incredible, with a short cooldown, a great amount healed, and a decent healing output even without major stat investment. It's almost a no-brainer to max Heal and never look back. Critical Wounds: Unless you're a hardcore farmer, you'll be swinging something at something, and more criticals is going to make you that much better. Cookie Tier - The Sometimes Foods. Melee Melee Efficiency - A fantastic skill for a would-be melee Super, for obvious reasons. 30% more damage on everything, not just swords, means that Supers are great with the full range of melee gear, including the more versatile equips like Boomerangs and Vampire Knives. Max it and dominate in melee. Heavy Slash - Another potentially brutal skill, slightly marred by the fact that it can't be used with anything much beyond a sword, making it a little more limited than is ideal. It's certainly got the potential to be extremely powerful when maxed, but with a long cooldown and being only as accurate as your normal sword hits, don't expect to rely on it. Ranged Ranged Practice - 50% damage bonus on all ranged weapons? If you're playing a ranged Super, max this already. Magic Speed Up Mana Recovery - "Ehhhh. I guess." Speed Up Mana Recovery is borderline useless for non-Mage builds, and, while it does significantly increase mana regeneration, it's not doing much that some mana cuffs won't do already. Boost it if you have some points spare, but in my opinion, it's just not as vital as the other attack form skills are. "Guide" Should you focus on a single attack type, or splash out into two or more? What stats should you boost? What can a Super Terrarian achieve with their skills that make them worth running instead of the more focused classes? Which race should you play? Specialisation vs. Generalism. Generally speaking, success relies in specialisation, even with Supers, the ultimate generalists. You have 260 stat points to play with, and you can have up to 130 points in a single stat. You can put less than 130 in, but like wearing Turtle Helm with Spectre Pants and a Shroomite Breastplate, you're ultimately watering down what you can achieve overall by trying to do it all, there's not enough stat points and not enough skill points to go around. What's the point then? If being Super doesn't let you be a generalist, why bother playing it? Good question! While Supers are no slouches in the "Regular" damage methods of using their gear, it's Supers' raw toughness that really makes them great. Supers are flat out the most survivable class. Only Acolytes get Heal, only Thieves get Flexibility, only Rangers get Freedom, and only Fighters get Vigor. Combine all those four onto a Super Terrarian and no other class comes close on damage mitigation. Where should you focus? Wherever you like! Supers' wide array of useful passives sets them in good stead for any damage type. Just bear in mind that you won't be getting quite the same "oomf" with your damage output as a specialist class, whether by their having more supporting passives or skills that simply outstrip what the Super can achieve. It's worth noting that the best Survivability stat is Agility, which also boosts Melee speed and Ranged Damage, but doesn't do much for magic, so by taking advantage of your strengths, you'll lean naturally towards one of these. What Build? I'd suggest a core Survivability build to have 102 Agility, and max Flexibility, Freedom and Heal. This takes 27 points, leaving you with 22 points (no skill point for level 1) to specialise skills and 158 stat points while still giving you 158 stat points to put into other stats. Optionally, drop 7 or 5 points from Agility and use either the Black Cat or Parrot pets, which will leave you at the 75% dodge cap while active. Melee Critical Wounds 10 Melee Efficiency 10 Vigor 5 Ranged Ranged Practice 10 Critical Wounds 10 Vigor 5 (see a pattern? Vigor is largely filler in these builds with all that Dodge and Healing, but it's pretty decent filler) Magic Increase Mana Regeneration 10 Critical Wounds 10 Concentration Virtude 5 (necessary to get I.M.R) Raccoon Trivia Beside many of you may not think of it like that, this class itself is an error. You can't really have a class that specializes on everything, since that means the other classes are outranked by it. I mean, why would you pick the Fighter class to have melee abilities, if you could pick Super Terrarian, have the Fighter melee abilities, plus the Healer healing abilities? Beside being an easter egg itself, this class is way too op to exist.Category:Class